


Slow Hands

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: "We're closed so you have two choices, you either help me or you leave."Jace got up from his chair, pushed it under the table and walked to the bar and grabbed a towel to dry the glasses that were on the counter. They worked in silence until everything was clean and Maia was ready to leave.Maia armed the alarm system and locked the door behind them. When she turned around Jace was right there in her personal space. Maia shivered despite herself. She could feel Jace's body heat. She took a deep breath, she was not going to fall for this.





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt a received on Tumblr (I thought this was a one night stand...now we're married.)  
> This kinda got out of hand annnd I derived a little bit from the original prompt but it still makes sense with it...Do I make sense? Anyway...
> 
> This title is from the song Slow Hands by Niall Horan
> 
> I like it and I hope you do too ❤

  
The next time they saw each other wasn't as awkward as Maia thought it would be. Of course Maia said it was a one time thing and that it didn't matter when she pined Jace to the wall outside the bar and Jace obviously agreed. But if Maia was honest with herself, Maia knew she shouldn't have done that and she would only ended up with a broken heart because Jace was an asshole. Unfortunately, Maia was attracted to this kind of man. She didn't have feeling for Jace but at the same time the Shadowhunter was charming and she was mad at herself for thinking it.  
  
Jace entered the Hunter's moon the next night, walked  to the bar and sat right in front of Maia like he always did.  
  
"What do you want?", asked Maia trying to sound bored or annoyed by Jace's presence.  
  
Jace flashed her his most charming smile and ordered a beer before he walked to a table full of pretty Seelies. Maia sighed and started wiping the counter with more force than necessary. She tried not looking at Jace talking to these women, laughing everytime he opened his mouth. Maia was upset with herself for having trouble not caring.  
  
***  
  
Her last customer had just left and Maia was about to close the bar when she noticed Jace was still sitting in the corner of the bar, looking at her cleaning the tables.  
  
"We're closed so you have two choices, you either help me or you leave."  
  
Jace got up from his chair, pushed it under the table and walked to the bar and grabbed a towel to dry the glasses that were on the counter. They worked in silence until everything was clean and Maia was ready to leave.  
  
Maia armed the alarm system and locked the door behind them. When she turned around Jace was right there in her personal space. Maia shivered despite herself. She could feel Jace's body heat. She took a deep breath, she was not going to fall for this.  
  
Jace smirked before kissing her. It was gentler than their first kiss but just as hot. Dammit! They kissed for a long time against the bar's door. Jace's hands were on Maia's hips, his thumbs running in smooth circle against her skin.  
  
"I thought this was supposed to be a one time thing?", she said against Jace's lips. "None of the seelies wanted to go home with you?"  
  
Jace ignored the last part before answering Maia.  
  
"It can be a two time thing and it still means nothing more. We're both adult anyway so who cares."  
  
"Well, as much as it was exciting doing it in the alley the other night, how do you feel about coming back to my place?  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
***  
  
Two time turned to three and three turned to four until they were kinda friends. Jace would come to the Hunter's moon every other night or after his mission. He would always waited for Maia and he walked her home. Sometimes he would spend the night the next morning they always went out to grab breakfast.  
  
They never talked about the nature of their relationship. Maia knew full well that if she tried Jace would probably get upset and leave. And honestly it was the opposite of what she wanted. She didn't rememeber when she started having feeling for him and she hated herself for admitting it but life was less boring when he was around, she felt less lonely. They still argued but now there was no heat behind their words and also...the sex was great. She didn't want to ruin whatever there was between them because of her feelings.  
  
***  
  
Surprisingly,  it's Jace who brought the topic first. After a night out at a great restaurant where Jace had had to make a reservation  (!!!). Maia had been (pleasantly) surprised when Jace showed up at her door with flowers, telling her to go put on her prettiest dress.  
  
Now they were back at Maia's place, cuddling on Maia's couch, watching a dumb movie on Netflix.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Humm, yes," answered Maia, lifting her head so she was looking at Jace instead of the TV. Jace almost looked nervous which was weird he always looked so confident.  
  
"What is it?", asked Maia. Her first thought was that Jace probably wanted to end whatever there was between them.  
  
"I was wondering...what are we?", he asked after a moment.  
  
"What do you mean?", Maia asked, getting nervous about where Jace was going with that.  
  
"Are we just friends with benefits, are we dating...could we be more?  
  
"Do you want us to be more?"  
  
"I like you Maia. I know we said it meant nothing but it was a long time ago and I like being around you. You make me happy and you make me laugh more than anyone else."  
  
Maia opened her mouth but Jace didn't let her talk.  
  
"No please let me finish," pleaded Jace, "if you don't feel the same, it's okay, but I don't know if I'll be able to continue whatever we are doing."  
  
"Jace Herondale," Jace smiled at that because when Maia was mad at him she still used "Wayland" but now she was using his real last name so whatever she was gonna say couldn'tbe bad or he hoped so.  
  
"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?", continued Maia.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm asking you."  
  
Maia was smiling so much her cheeks were starting to aches. She turned her body toward Jace so she was more at the same height and she kissed him.  
  
"I really want to be your girlfriend,  wanted for a really long time."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I was afraid of being rejected."  
  
"Are you really that surprised? I mean, I spend most of my free time with you, we go out with my sister and Clary all the time. You've met my mom!!," said Jace laughing a little.  
  
Maia shuddered at the thought of Maryse.  
  
"Please, don't remind me."  
  
Jace laughed loudly at that.  
  
"Oh come on! She loves you."  
  
"Maybe but she still scares me a bit."  
  
Jace put his hands on Maia's cheeks and kissed her gently for a few minutes before things got heated. If Maia thought the sex was great beforr now that she knew their feelings were mutuals, it was phenomenal.  
  
***  
  
-A few years later-  
  
Years passed and even if it was always perfect, Maia had her temperament and Jace was sometimes going back to be as cocky as he was when Maia first met him, they were happy and deeply in love.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant where Jace reserved for her birthday. When they entered, Maia was surprised by all their friends. She felt her eyes teared up.  
  
"You asshole," she said to Jace as she punched him on the shoulder. Jace only laughed and kissed the side of her head.  
  
"Happy birthday baby."  
  
At the end of the night Jace stood up and tapped on the side of his wine glass to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Thanks to everyone who helped me plan Maia's surprise," he means me, shouted Isabelle making all their friends laugh, "now I have another surprise, one that I planned by myself."  
  
Jace dropped on one knee in front of Maia and took a little velvet box out of his pocket. Everyone gasped in surprise. Jace hadn't started talking yet and Maia was already crying even though she was smiling.  
  
"Maia Roberts, you made me a better person, you make me happier than I ever thought I would be, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you make me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
Everybody in the restaurant was now looking at them waiting for Maia's answer, though it wasn't hard to guess.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, Jace Herondale. But we're going to have to wait about a year before the wedding because I have an announcement to make too. I'm pregnant."  
  
The restaurant and their friends erupted in in applause.  
  
It was now Jace's turn to cry. He took Maia in his arms and kissed her. He couldn't believe his luck. Jace touched Maia's belly, his baby was inside,  he was going to be a father.  
  
"I'm going to be the best father ever, there is no way my kid will suffer like I did."  
  
All their friends hugged them and congratulate them. Both Jace and Maia couldn't believe how lucky they got.  
  
***  
  
A year later they got married at the institute. Luke walked Maia down the aisle and he will deny it but he cried all the way.  
  
"I'm proud of the woman you became Maia, I love you like my daughter,  now go get married."  
  
Maia walked to Jace and looked around her, Isabelle and Clary as her bridesmaid and at Alec and Magnus as Jace best men. Their daughter Alice was sitting in the front row on Maryse's laps. Maia had now everything she thought she would never have.  
  
***  
  
"You know, one day our kids are going to ask now we met and there is no way I'm telling them the all started with a one night stand in an alleyway."  
  
-FIN- 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated xx ❤


End file.
